Verbatim
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: The long walk, Stephen King Original:Acey Dearest. Pete, Garraty, menciones de otros.Repetir poemas al oído de un compañero es la mejor forma de quitarse un peso del corazón, incluso si eres un cínico.


**Verbatim**

Vuelve a burlarse de Garraty y el pobre no hace más que mirarlo y sacudir la cabeza. Pete cree que ayer mismo -carajo, no han pasado ni tres horas de eso-pudo haberle resultado gracioso a alguien. Al menos, Garraty pudo mandarle a la mierda o caminar más rápido para dejarlo atrás, no sólo ignorarlo.

-¿Sabes? Te he mentido con lo de Priss.-Le dice al fin, porque no pierde nada haciéndolo y está más cansado de lo que jamás ha estado y probablemente estará en lo que le resta de vida. Lo mejor será cuando Garraty le gane toda esta mierda. -En realidad sí me dolió...contarte una historia TAN ridícula.

Hacen silencio largo rato.

-Perdón.- Garraty logra articular aquello, somnoliento, tratando de mantener el ritmo.-Te presioné para que hablaras y no debí...

-Memoricé esos poemas, ¿sabes?-Pete sabía que no.-De veras que lo hice. Me gustaría tener un anotador para escribirlos de una buena vez y que dejen de molestarme, como lo hacen desde media hora atrás.

A penas y puede alzar la cantimplora para beber un trago de agua. Es bastante obvio que de tener un bolígrafo y papel a mano, no podría usarlos de cualquier modo.

-Podrías repetirlos en voz alta.- Garraty le ha clavado la mirada para hablar. -Te escucharíamos sólo Stebbins y yo.-Hace sonar su cuello.- ¡Ven, Stebbins! ¡Por aquí!

-Paso.-Pete se sonroja.- ¿Tanto te apetece saber qué dicen? Yo desearía que las circunstancias para hacerlo fuesen otras, sin embargo.-Sonríe de modo espantoso, esperando que Garraty se asuste y lo deje morir solo en ese infierno.

-Ajá.- Garraty no sabe que Pete detesta la mitad de las palabras que expulsa y Pete lo prefiere de esa forma (no es que no le agrade tampoco a una parte de su persona ver a Garraty enojado y yendo más al fondo, quebrado por dentro y dispuesto a dejar de hablarle para siempre, pero el VERDADERO Pete McVries tiene su propia lucha psíquica en contra suya."Porque no es solo por Stebbins, ¿sabes,Ray? Como el carajo que no").Sin embargo, Garraty ya no es tan inocente como antes. La Marcha lo ha golpeado muy duro.

-Vale, más tiempo desperdiciado. ¡Toda una hora de vida! Camino con dos alertas, pero lo hago de todos modos. Por ti, Ray, para que veas cuánto te amo. Juro que será el último acto dueño de mí mismo que haré hasta que me maten.

-¿Tus poemas?

-Puedo repetirlos. Mis poemas. Los que le recitaba a mi amada Priscilla, en paz descanse tras sellar botones hasta que sus pálidas manos se desarmen en lepra. O lo que sea más poéticamente justo y que ahora no se me ocurre. Ya te dije que en la escuela, me iba bien sólo en matemáticas, en serio. Vale, aquí van mis poemas, Garraty.

Comienza a susurrar, de modo que cada tanto, Garraty TENGA que murmurar algo como "¿Qué dices?", para repetirle de nuevo alguna línea.

"Para Althea, desde la prisión". "Si lo primero es sentir...", sonetos de Shakespeare. Tal vez dos de Keats (No recuerda el título con exactitud, así que lo inventa, porque Garraty no puede saber la diferencia). Lo escucha o al menos, Pete cree que lo hace. A lo mejor imagina que es su novia quien los dice en su oído, mientras que hacen el amor en el territorio de su mente. Casi le da igual.

Sigue la Marcha y para cuando termine de repetirlos, se ha borrado una de sus advertencias.

-Hasta ahí, no tengo más."Brisa de conserva", y nos caemos de culo.

Garraty le ofrece una sonrisa forzada, mientras que busca en su cinturón por comida.

-¿Mejor?

-Realmente no. Pero decirlos a un camarada como tú, Mosquetero, ha hecho que dejen de deambular por mi mente. -Garraty le clava los ojos cuando se pone a toser.

-¿Te...sientes bien?

-Me muero, Garraty, ¿cómo podría...?

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Me siento bien. Más que bien.-Muerde uno de sus tubos de carne concentrada para evitar seguir hablando. Si no hacía algo pronto le daría una crisis, se detendría y le volarían la tapa de los sesos _(Quieres que tu cerebro se derrame sobre sus zapatos, ¿no,Pete? O en sus calcetas, vale. Porque creéme, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces...),_ por lo que debía mantener el paso. -Óyeme, Garraty.

Pete estudió a la multitud. Por un momento lo asaltó la terrible idea de que Priscilla lo esperaría ahí, con unos cuantos botones apretados en la mano. Agujas en la otra, hilos, claro. Parecería esa estatua de Miguel Ángel que estaba en la cima...¿de dónde?¿La Notre Dame en París? Ella era eso. Venía a traerle justicia divina al pobre Pete McVries, los futuros restos de lo que fue un (idiota en la cama) ex desagradable de mirar incluso.

_(Es como si me mataras, Priss, eres tú la que me matará, no sólo yo mismo y parece que no te alcanza, también estás contenta)_

Pero no es ella. Sólo una excusa que le viene como maldición a todo lo que ha hecho desde que terminaron _(te sangra la mejilla porque la vida se escapa de ti como esa sangre, la desperdicias como el hijo de puta que eres)._ Priss es su excusa, como el Mayor es la de Stebbins y el dinero es la de Baker...

_(¿Y tu excusa, Garraty? Antes de que sea tarde, debo conocerla. QUIERO hacerlo-preguntártelo-si fue por ese chico, el tal Jimmy, qué...qué significó él para ti...)_

Garraty tiene la mirada clavada en el camino. Bien por él, que sabe lo que hace. Pete se pregunta si piensa en su novia o si piensa siquiera. Pero al final le responde, haciéndole saber que no ha desaparecido totalmente del presente.

-¿Si?

(Priss, el angelito malvado de los botones de Jesús Maldito)

(Mi vida es una línea de botones que termina en el Infierno)

Como las migajas de Hansel y Gretel. ¿La multitud se llevaría los botones como hicieron las aves con el pan o vendría Priscilla a tomarlas, como un gorrión arrepentido? Pete le regala una sonrisa forzada, debilitada, pálida y dolorida.

-Dile a Stebbins que venga. El imbécil bien podría apreciar un par de poemas de amor antes de que lo revienten, gane o pierda.

.


End file.
